Texts
by Lady.Luci.Lucifer
Summary: Just a few texts between characters
1. Chapter 1

In this chapter: Z for Zatanna Zatara and W for Wally West.

For the whole story: i also apologise if anything is found offensive as it is not supposed to be. Also some of these were inspired by other fanfictions, so if you recognise them: I take no credit.

Z: Why did the chicken cross the road?

W:I dunno... To get to the other side...?

Z: To get to a gay guy's house.

W: That is funny how?

Z: Knock knock?

W: Who's there?

Z: Mr. Chicken.

Unknown: Hiya!

W: Who is this, I don't know you!

Unknown: Eve.

W: Hey Eve, does this mean you want a date...?

'Eve': Hi, Wall-E.

W: Stop making fun of my name, Dick.

Dick Grayson: Now you know how I feel.


	2. Chapter 2

In this story: M for Miss Martian, W for Wally West, R for Robin/Dick Grayson.

W: I'm bringing sexy back rn.

R: Your the reason it left.

W: So... English test?

R: It was EVIL

W: DUDE calm down!

W: Also... LOL.

R: I hope you step on Lego, then fall face first into a box of it.

W: Eminem ain't a bad singer, right?

M: I like skittles.

W: No, I mean the rapper.

M: I thought you were only supposed to eat the food inside the wrapper?

W: Never mind...?

W: Saw you last night. On the news. I think your crazy.

R: Nah, I'm just really special.

R: I'm not crazy...

R: No... Maybe I am.

R: Dude, just a minute. I need to talk to myself about this dilemma. I'll be back!


	3. Chapter 3

In this story: W for Wally West, R for Robin, D for Dick Grayson, A for Artemis Crock and U for Unknown.

W: Are nuns CIA... MI6... Or FBI?

R: Neither. Nterpol's Undercover Ninjas.

W: Dude isn't it Interpol?

R: Nterpol as in Interpol. They thought we wouldn't notice, but oh yeh we did!

R: Its definitely a Monday.

W: Lol. How yah doing?

R: The voices in my head are fighting, my imaginary friend is running with scissors and one of my personalities wandered off at the park. I only just found them!

W: ...

W: Dude, I changed my password last night to my laptop and I just woke up and can't remember it! SOS!

R: Dude, you only just woke up? Its the afternoon.

W: You aren't listening!

R: No, I'm reading. These are texts, Wally.

W: grrrrrr

R: Type 'food' in as your password.

W: OMG, your a lifesaver! Thank you, all-knowing one! Tysm!

R: *Bows*

U: Hiya... Arty.

A: Who is this?

U: Creepy freshman.

A: Dick!

D: That's my name, don't stress it out!

A: Can you stop stalking me?

D: ... No?

A: There's a creepy kid called Dick at my school who keeps stalking me!

R: I like him already.

A: he is so annoying! More so than you!

R: Is he date-worthy and good looking?

A: I suppose, why?

R: We laughing yet?

A: ... Wow, your such a Dick.


	4. Chapter 4

In this story: W for Wally West and D for Dick Grayson.

D: So, did you ask your Mom? (A\N: I am not American, but the American spelling of Mum is used for a reason.)

W: She asked if I thought she was 'made of money'.

D: I thought MOM stood for 'Made Of Money'...?

W: We should ask her sometime.

D: Batman had me find a needle in a hay stack during training today.

W: WTF. Why...?!

D: No idea. Anyway, I accidentally set the batcave on fire.

W: How are these related?

D: I burnt the hay stack to find the needle cause I CBA with life.

W: Are you grounded?

D: Until I can find a way out of it... Yes.

W: Have fun with that.

D: Never mind Lego, I hope someone impales your foot with a butchers knife.


	5. Chapter 5

In this story: W for Wally West, R for Robin, B for Batdog, F for fangirl, F2 for fanboy.

I apologise if you dislike Birdflash but I will be using that as a ship in the book.

W: want to go to the train station and pretend to be homeless? I need pocket money.

R: that's a cruel way to get money.

W: its important!

R: I'm in anyway.

R: But you better be using the money to buy me flowers, chocolates and pay for dinner tonight.

W: Already paid for. The money is so I can eat enough to run home with you after *wink, wink*

R: I can walk you know?

B: I can smell you.

R: I'm on the other side of America.

B: Smells like McNuggets.

R: How!?

B: my sense of smell is yours times a thousand, then a million. Add a hundred billion or so too...

R: that sounds too small, I'm gonna check that.

B: I smell strawberry milkshake too...

R: How?!

B: I'M BATDOG!

F: Robin?!

R: how did you get this number?

F: I stole Kidflash's phone! Will you marry me?

R: I'm gay.

F: Will you marry me anyway?!

F2: Yo, Rob mi man.

R: how did all of you guys get my number!?

F2: I stole some fangirl's phone, dude.

R: grrrrrrrr.

F2: Mate, how did you get those muscles? Can you recommend me to batman to train with him too?

R: Batman will not train you. Now leave me alone.

F2: But dudddddde.

R: Only my boyfriend calls me dude!

F2: ...


	6. Chapter 6

In this story: K for Kaldur, R for Robin, B for Batman

R: I think batman is planning something...

K: Really?

R: yeah... There's something fishy going on, and its not you.

K: what do you mean?

R: Something is off...

K: Please don't do anything rash, Robin.

R: Hey, Bats how are you? What are you doing?

B: please stop trying to find out what your birthday present is. And don't try asking Kaldur. He doesn't know, so you just confused him.

R: oh...

R: sorry...

K: sorry for what my friend?

R: subtly interrogating you...? Um... Yah.

K: ...


	7. Chapter 7

**D for Dick Grayson/Robin, W for Wally West/Kidflash, A for Alfred/Agent A and B for Bruce Wayne/Batman**

D: Hi!

W: hi...

D: how are you?

W: what are you planning...?

D: what do you mean...?

W: tell me

D: please can you come and help me prank Bruce?

W: No way! He nearly killed me last time, I could've sworn he'd have done it too!

D: please?

W: no!

D: please?

W: no! No! No!

D: pretty please?

W: noooo! No! Noooo!

D: I have cake.

W: no!

D: lots of cake. mountains of cake.

W: it's still no!

D: Alfred made it.

W: what time do you need me?

A: Dick, you need to tidy your room.

D: Why?

A: I refuse to do it.

D: but isn't that your jobbbb?

A: I made Bruce tidy his room too. He does as I say, so I hope you are wise enough to as well!

D: I'm tidying now!

B: Have you tidied you room yet?

D: No, why?

B: I'll put flowers on your grave.

D: Bruce why would you need I do that?

B: The British are coming, Dick

D: what?

B: good luck,

D: Bruce, what?

B: RIP


End file.
